Sunset
by TTJColeman
Summary: Usually I'm good with summaries but the summary for this story is alluding me. Just give it a chance, I promise you won't be disappointed, especially if you liked True Love and When Fire Meets Ice.
Sitting on a thick tree branch I watch as the sun sets over the bay it's so peaceful up here I wish I could live in this tree instead of home.

"Hey girly!" A soft voice calls from below me.

Looking down I see a tall and lean looking boy. He's only wearing a pair of loose black shorts and his porcelain skin is drenched in sweat. His cropped brown his clings to his scalp and forehead as he looks up at me. My brown eyes meet his bright crystal blues causing him to smile while I blush. Wow he's so handsome.

"What are you doing up there?" He asks.

"Taking in the sites I guess." I mutter in response.

"Mind if I join?"

I look around to see if there is anyone else is around. If my dad found out that I was speaking to a pale face he would beat me blue. Seeing no one I nod and move closer to the body of the tree. As he climbs I watch his thick muscles strained against his delicate looking skin. When he reaches my branch he smiles at me then situates himself on the branch.

"Hey I'm Fridolph, Fridolph Call, my family and I just moved here last week." The boy says with a bright smile as he holds his hand out to me.

I take it then say, " I'm Tiffany Ahoka, it's nice to meet you."

There is an awkward silence for a moment as we both look at the beautiful scene in front of us.

"So do you live around here?" Fridolph asks.

"Yeah I live in a little cottage a mile or two away with my dad and my brothers. How about you?"

"We got a house near the school it's pretty nice."

Another silences passes over us. I look at him as he looks at the ocean.

"I see why you come here, it's so beautiful and peaceful." He says.

"Yeah it is. My mom use to bring me here all the time. We'd sit under this tree and have picknicks and read books before watching the sunset into the ocean. She called it our little piece of heaven."

Now it's his turn to watch me as I look at my shaky hands. He reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"So what is your favorite thing about living here?"

I'm grateful for the topic change because if we talked about it any longer I would have probably started crying.

"The ocean. I love the way it smells and swimming in it." I admit.

"Jah the oceans are really nice here."

Turning I look at him with a raised brow.

"Are you from America?"

He shakes his head, "No I was born and in Sweden and lived there for seven years of my life. We came to the States after that and have been moving around ever since. How did you know?"

"When you said yeah it sounded like jah." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah that happens when I'm not paying attention to my words."

We chuckle for a moment then look back at the sunset.

"You know I don't think I've ever talked to someone this long, in the eleven years I've lived in America." H says.

"Same but for me it's more like sixteen."

Again we laugh and he squeezes my hand. Looking down I notice just how big his hands are compared to mine. Looking back at him I notice just how big he really is. It's so weird how tall and brawny he is because his frame is so slender. My eyes roam over his defined torso to his long hairy legs then fall onto his massive feet clat in a pair of converse classic high tops. When I look back up my eyes meet his again. There's a kindness in them that I haven't seen in ten years.

"Umm I better go before my dad gets upset. I'll...uh...see you around." I stammer before starting to climb down.

"I'll see you around Tiffiny." He calls.

Smiling up at him I nod then start my run home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I reach my home I can hear screaming and glass breaking. Creeping around to the side of the house I peer into my room window. The door is closed so I open the window and crawl in, I really don't want to get caught up in whatever is going on. As soon as I'm in my room the door opens and my older brother, Milo, walks in. He looks at me with a raised brow as he closes the door.

"When did you get back?" He asks while I sit on my bed.

"Just now what's going on?"

"Travis got fired from his job at the antique shop. Dad's pissed cause now he has to start working again, which means you have to go to the public high school."

My lip twitches as I hold back a smile. When I turned twelve my dad pulled me out of school and has been teaching me himself. To say I'm happy is an understatement but I can't show Milo that. If he tells daddy I'll get my ass handed to me. So I just keep my head down and look at my thumbs.

"Don't worry Tiff my boys and I will look out for you there. Plus you'll finally get to meet that boy daddy wants you to marry, George Young. I think you'll really like that boy, he's nice and handsome." Milo informs.

Once Milo brings up George all my happiness fades away. My dad expects me to marry George because they are both conservative, misogynistic, jerks. I don't want to marry him I don't even want to talk to him. With a sigh I look at my hands. I can't help but think about the big pale ones holding them not to long ago. I wonder if I'll see him there or not?


End file.
